King Leonidas Yells at 25 Villains
Carrigan: Unfinished business? I have no unfinished business. I have my treasure, my mansion, I have everything. I'm just perfect. (Chuckles) *Dick Dastardly: For being such a wise guy, is costing you a middle! *Diesel 10: Now, I've come back to find a lost steam engine. *James: What?! *Diesel 10: I'm gonna destory her and dominate you! And then you'll be nothing but nothing but useless scrap! Right, Pinchy? *Lord Maliss: IF YOU DON'T SHOW ME WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SISTER, I'LL BREAK YOU INTO A THOUSAND PIECES! *Veruca Salt: I won't talk to you ever again! You're a mean father, you'll never give me I want! And I won't go to school till I have it! *Judge Doom: That's right, my dear! Enough to dip Toon Town off the face of the earth! *Jafar: Ah, but there's a new order now. My order. Finally, you will bow to me! *Shere Khan (LA): How long did you really think you survive against me? Longer than your father did. Longer than Akela! *Gavin: *snarls* We are not retreating until that weasel came along! Our family made an honest living, stealing Dino eggs! *Tuck: Finally, I've been waiting years for this day. This some I'll never have to wait again! *Chief McBrusque: Cowards! Soon as they heared us coming they turned pail! *Growly: Who cares if you wanna scary or not? Doesn't matter! It was suppose to be about me taking over everything! Cancel Halloween right now, or else you can kiss this dude goodbye. *Maleficent: To wake his love with love's first kiss and prove that true love conquers all! (Cackling) *Raiden the Moon King: This is the end of your story. Now take one last with that lonely eye. One last look at this wretched place you call home. *President Alma Coin: There is no progress without compromise. No victory without sacrifice. But I stand here with the Mockingjay to announce that our moment has arrived. *Tyler Harne: You gotta be kidding me. Come on, let's finish this. On me. *David Nix: So, on the with the show. We've enhanced the interface signficantly but it still functions on your original algorithm. You have something to show me, Frank? Show me. *Kylo Ren: I want Altanta for your snake. I assessed you get it. *Kitty Galore: You see, in 20 minutes, I will begin brought casting the call of the wild! And every canine on this planet will become mad dog forever! *Harold the Black Panther: I need to find the way to keep holidays from coming! *James Newhall: (Cackling) Yes. The toon will be trailer. He uploaded, didn't he? Well, now's the perfect time for me to dislike! *Count Valafar: I need to find the way to keep Halloween from coming! *Chankal: Get me my medal or your women will pay! *Constantine: That is right! I am Constantine, the world's most dangerous frog and number one criminal! And a thousand times! And now, I have only one to say to you fools! Good night, folks! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *The Great Pumpkin Man: Did you knows any candy? Why you know this is the best Halloween ever! *King Leonidas: *losing his temper and starts to roar* STOP... *Constantine, Chankal, Count Valafar, Harold the Black Panther, James Newhall, Kitty Galore, Kylo Ren, President Alma Coin, David Nix, Tyler Harne, Raiden the Moon King, Growly, Chief McBrusque, Gavin, Shere Khan (LA), The Great Pumpkin Man and Veruca Salt looks shocked* THAT... *Tuck: What? Diesel 10, Jafar, Lord Maliss, Dick Dastardly, Carrigan, Judge Doom, Maleficent looks shocked* BAAAAAAAAALLLLL!!!!!!!! *(all villains gets knocked to the paint by King Leonidas. Leonidas stops roaring) *King Leonidas: Goal! Ha-ha! Game's over. I win! Category:King leondas yells at villans Category:Randoms Category:Shut Up Dicky Dastardly Category:Shut Up Diesel 10 Category:Richard Smart Category:Joe Judd